kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero's Journey part 4: An offer
This is the Fourth Part of Hero's Journey. Next part links to here. ''Previous part links to ''here. Link to Characters Gahm Galacta Zxephyr Kalecst Madrick Lord Hyness Onse Story *One of Madrick’s assistants confirms they can leave, and they wander out, not going anywhere in particular* Gahm: The spheres don’t do too much. They’re just a power source. Galacta: How strong are they? There were a TON in there. Gahm: Pretty strong, actually. They’ve just been making way more. Galacta: Why? Gahm: Huh… I don’t know. Maybe they’ll announce it at the ceremony? Galacta: Ceremony? For what? Agh, sorry for all the questions. Gahm: It’s fine. And the ceremony is mostly for moving people up ranks. I’ll be one of them this time! Galacta: Really? That’s awesome! Gahm: Yeah, I’m so excited! I’ve been working so hard! Galacta: So you’re gonna move up to… advanced apprentice? Gahm: Yep! This has been the longest year of my life. Galacta: A year, huh? That’s a while to just be learning. Gahm: I know, right? And then it’ll be AGES until I’m a full member. I’m still super excited though. Galacta: When is the ceremony, anyway? Gahm: Just two more days! Galacta: Hmm… Gahm: What is it? Galacta: Nothing, I’m just thinking… you know what, I might come visit then. If your rulers would allow it. Gahm: Really? Galacta: Why not? It’s not like I have anywhere else to go… Gahm: I’ll ask a member as soon as I can! We don’t often have visitors. Galacta: I can see why. This planet is kinda in the middle of nowhere. Gahm: Well- it’s n- we’re- *Is offended and sulks* Galacta: Wait, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. My home planet’s honestly pretty backwater too. Gahm: What is it? You talked about a village, but never exactly where it was. Galacta: It’s one called Popstar. Gahm: Wait, you’re actually FROM Popstar? Galacta: Yeah… why’s that surprising? Gahm: I thought you just went there to protect it! I didn’t know the ‘Dream Kingdom’ was there! That’s in a whole other dimension! Galacta: You… know Popstar? I didn’t know it had any sort of fame. Gahm: It’s the one where that beast was stopped! Term… Termi… I can’t remember exactly what it was. But it could’ve destroyed the whole world! Galacta: think he means Void… Yeah, it was. We swore to protect our home, and we did. Gahm: Sorry to bring them up again… Galacta: No, it’s fine. I probably shouldn’t keep pushing the memories away… Gahm: It’s… fine. Just do whatever you need. Galacta: Yeah, I guess I’ll keep talking about Popstar. It’s usually super nice there. The Dream Kingdom just tends to get invaded a lot. Gahm: What by? I mean, other than the defective machines. Galacta: Most of the time it’s just normal monsters. The occasional big cloud, y’know? Gahm: Hah, not sure we’ve had any trouble with clouds here. Galacta: Hm. Anyway, it’d sometimes be a wizard, or something like that, doing it on purpose. And very rarely… *Mumbles* Gahm: What was that? Galacta: Well, we’d get a report that someone, usually a friend, was going berserk. We’d fight it out of them… and all we’d see was an eye… and shadow all around it. They were honestly too creepy to look at for long. Gahm: Dark Matter. I think you saw Dark Matter. Galacta: What does that even mean? Zxephyr told me a little, but I still don’t get why it’s so important. Gahm: Hmm… it’s sorta hard to explain. It’s this… force. Kinda like this magic… thing… all around. And there are ways to harness it. Galacta: But why would you WANT to? It’s terrifying! Gahm: But it has ridiculous amounts of magic in there. And if you can get just that, and none of the darkness, it can power pretty much anything. Galacta: So… is that where you get those spheres? Gahm: The blue ones? Yeah, they’re created from Dark Matter’s magic. They’re usually safe. Galacta: Usually?! Gahm: Yeah… you asked about those orange ones, right? Galacta: Yep. Gahm: That’s what happens when it goes wrong. The oranger they are, the worse it is. Galacta: How? And why?! Gahm: If you break one it, like, gets in your head and drives you nuts. The purpler ones don’t tend to be as fragile, but those orange ones… my gosh, can they break. Galacta: Is that what happened to Zxephyr? Gahm: No, but he seems to chase after them when he snaps like that. Galacta: I guess they’d give him a boost… Gahm: Yeah. Luckily, we don’t know because we’ve kept them away. He could wreak havoc if he ever got ahold of one. Galacta: But WHY? Why do they do that? And why do you USE them?! Gahm: There’s not a better power source. At least, not that they care to find. *Mutters grumpily* Galacta: What was that? Gahm: Uh, nothing… *Looks around* well, actually… Galacta: Hm? Gahm: I honestly agree. It’s too dangerous. But they all believe that if you’re “careful” and “respectful” then it won’t hurt you. Galacta: But it attacked my kingdom so much. Gahm: Exactly! If you ask me, all this “Dark Matter” stuff is a bunch of superstition! *Accidentally yells the last part too loud* *An old-looking Clan member gasps and stares at him reproachfully* Gahm: …Oh shoot. That’s basically my mentor… bye! *Starts to run away* Clan Member: Gahm. Gahm: *Stops and turns around* …Yes sir? Clan Member: Come with me. Now. Gahm: *Embarrassed sigh* See ya later, Galacta. *Walks off with the member* Galacta: …*No idea what to do* (Meanwhile, in a hidden room underneath the medical center) Zxephyr: can’t believe I let that happen! Galacta seemed so interested in everything here… I just had to go and ruin it. I need to talk to him before he leaves… please don’t let me slip up again. *Sits with his head in his paws* Kalecst: *Opens the door* Well, Zxephyr, you’re lucky. Zxephyr: *Slightly looks up* How so? Kalecst: I discussed it with Lord Hyness, and he wants you to apologize to Galacta as soon as possible. He even showed interest in inviting Galacta to the ceremony. Zxephyr: Really? Why? Kalecst: Galacta has shown a talent for magic and seems to enjoy it here. Lord Hyness even thinks he could be a good addition. Zxephyr: *Stands up* I’ll go at once! *Rushes out the door and onto a teleporter leading aboveground* Kalecst: *Follows close behind* Slow your roll. Zxephyr: *Slows to a quick walk* Sorry, I’m just in a hurry. I don’t want him to leave. Kalecst: Understandable. (Outside the building) Galacta: *Walks inside* Madrick? If you’re not busy. Madrick: *Tidying up some cabinets* What is it? Galacta: I know you said I didn’t have to pay, but I want to give you something anyway. *Holds out 7 crystalline apples* Madrick: My goodness. What are these? Galacta: Gem Apples. They’re currency in my kingdom. And they even give you an energy boost if you eat them! Madrick: *Takes one* They don’t feel edible. Galacta: Yeah, they’re pretty tough. Madrick: Why are you giving me these? Galacta: I dunno… I just felt like I should. Madrick: It’s very pretty. Galacta: Thanks. I only had eight left. Madrick: You do? Then why give me so many? Galacta: I’m keeping the last one. *Holds it up to the light* Heh, if you’ll look, you can see a bunch of dents on this one. I’m pretty sure it’s the first one that we four ever harvested. We all marked it with our weapons, then asked the shopkeeper to keep it safe. Madrick: Wow, they last for a while. Galacta: Mhm. And the shopkeeper used a bit of magic to keep it even longer. Ha, still looks pretty awful though. Madrick: If you’re sure you’re fine with giving these to me, I’ll keep the seven. Galacta: Positive. And thank you again for helping me out. Madrick: It’s no problem. Galacta: Goodbye! *Turns to leave* Madrick: Farewel- *Gets knocked back by Zxephyr running down the hall* ouch! Zxephyr: *Nods to her* Apologies. *Faces forward again* Galac- Galacta: *Flinches and holds his sword out* Don’t you dare. Kalecst: Listen to him. He’s under orders. Galacta: Huh? Orders to what? Zxephyr: Lord Hyness sent me to, well… apologize. I… that couldn’t have been worse timing. Galacta: *Pauses to think* Um… Zxephyr: And you put up a good fight, I have to say. That’s, uh, that’s useful. Kalecst: And speaking of that, if you stick around for just a little longer, we have an idea for you. A suggestion, if you will. Galacta: Hm? What is it? Kalecst: Well. You’ve shown incredible talent for magic with your fight earlier. And your friend even told of some of your stories. Galacta: Huh? Really? Thanks! Though I don’t exactly know what happened in that battle. Zxephyr: Hold on, is this about Lord Hyness? Kalecst: Exactly. Galacta, Lord Hyness would like to speak to you before the ceremony. And as soon as possible. Galacta: Wh- he would? I’ll go now! Kalecst: Excellent! Follow me. *Walks out of the building* Galacta: *Runs after her and calls back to Zxephyr* Thanks for the apology! Zxephyr: that mean he forgives me? *Kalecst and Galacta hurry to a palace in the center of the city. The Factions’ symbol rests above the ginormous doors. Two guards stand on each side* Galacta: *Standing in awe, but impatient* Kalecst: We’re here on request of Lord Hyness. *The guards open the doors, and Kalecst leads Galacta inside* Galacta: *Looking around* It’s so… pretty! Kalecst: *Nods* Not many get to see the inside. Galacta: *Subconsciously floating* How do you get such good building? Kalecst: This is actually quite an old building. One of the oldest in the city. The exact blueprints have been lost, sadly. Galacta: Oh, that’s too bad. Kalecst: It truly is. But, *Chuckles* it hasn’t fallen yet. Galacta: And it’s held up really well. Kalecst: Mhm. *Opens the door to another room* *They step in, and the sheer size of it takes Galacta’s breath away. Tapestries and portraits line the walls, illustrating many, many creatures. They each have varying amounts of embroidered marks around the border. Hyness and Onse sit at an almost altar-ish work station with gems and orbs scattered around. Haxetic sits at a station covered in machinery, and there’s an empty seat next to him, likely where Kalecst would sit* Galacta: *Staring at the tapestries* My goodness… what are these? Kalecst: Each one is a portrait of a former leader. If you’ll see, our current two’s hang above their stations. Hyness: Kalecst! He agreed? Kalecst: *Bows* He agreed to discuss. Galacta: I still don’t know what I’m here for. Hyness: You have shown interest in the workings of the Factions, correct? Galacta: I mean, it’s neat. I’ve enjoyed learning. Hyness: Well, Haxetic and I have talked it over, and we have an offer. Galacta: What? Haxetic: Your magical prowess exceeds many. Hyness: So, we’d like you to stick around for the ceremony. Galacta: I was gonna visit anyway, how does this change anything? Hyness: I mean as a part of it. Galacta, we are inviting you to be an apprentice. Galacta: *Blinks in surprise* You’re WHAT? Haxetic: An apprentice. You will train under the guidance of more experienced members, and lear- Galacta: I know what an apprentice is, but I just- I CAN BE ONE? Onse: *Glances up from his work* Hyness: If you would like to. Galacta: I- YES! finally have something to be a part of! I won’t just have to wander! Thank you so much, Hy- er, I guess it’s Lord Hyness now. Hyness: Yes. Part of being a member is respect to higher ranks. Galacta: Thank you all so much… Hyness: We will prepare a home for you as soon as possible. Galacta: Um… can I just do one thing first? Haxetic: What is it? Galacta: I want to go back to my village for a few minutes… just to say goodbye to the shopkeeper for real. Onse: Do you even have a way to get back? Galacta: Yeah, I think so. Uh, you might wanna stand back. Kalecst: Wait wha- Galacta: *Closes his eyes, slashes at the air, and his sword catches on… air?* Onse: *Stands up* What are you doing? Galacta: *Pulls his sword down, and tears open a dimensional rift showing a well and tree* Haxetic: …Well then. Hyness: Impressive, at the very least. Galacta: Um… I didn’t know I could do it that easily. Uh, anyway, I’ll be right back. *Waves goodbye, and floats through the rift* Category:Hero's Journey Category:Diff Juns Category:Zackson224 Category:Fanon